


Бюро Находок

by Krezh12



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: — Путешествие? — спрашивает Питер.— Просто небольшая семейная прогулка, — отвечает Сью, передавая ему нож. Он принимает его и начинает послушно помогать ей срезать корочки с небольшой стопки сэндвичей. — Нам казалось, ты захочешь присоединиться.— Нет, звучит здорово, — соглашается Питер. — Но я завален работой, а еще, ребята, каждый раз, как я лечу с вами в космос, то пропадаю из дома на два месяца. Моей домовладелице это не понравится.— Нам действительно не помешает лишняя пара рук. К тому же, — произносит Сью, — кто-то же должен следить за Джонни.Питер измученно стонет.[ Или: Паучье чутье Питера неожиданно просыпается во время поездки Фонда Будущего. Ему самому и Джонни, недавно вернувшемуся из Негативной Зоны, приходится притворяться супругами. И эти два события — ну конечно же! — взаимосвязаны].
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Бюро Находок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841688) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



> [ Traincat ] : написано на спайдиторч-недельку на ключ "защита/комфорт". Таймлайн на возвращение Джонни из Негативной Зоны, когда Питер в течение короткого времени был в команде.  
> Ююююююст, самый настоящий 100%-ый юст. На пятерочку. Они дурачки. Это пост-Негативная Зона, так что не будьте шокированы. Это, наверное, самый нелепо сфабрикованный фальшивый брак, но, ребят. Я этого хочу. PS: то, что паучье чутье Питера сработало в отношении Джонни, канонный факт (из Uncanny Avengers #20), но я написала об этом даже раньше, чем сами Марвел. Слышите, ребята? Я хочу приз. (Пусть им будет поцелуй спайдиторча в комиксах).
> 
> [ Krezh12 ] : у меня даже второе предложение из описания рука не повернулась перевести, как "когда Питер был частью команды". Потому что если начистоту, Питер _всегда_ был частью команды, и чем больше я думаю обо всем этом, тем быстрее лечу в пропасть. Еще и Негативная Зона. Тексты по ней просто приходят и типа: hi! I'M HerE tO rUin EvERYtHing!  
> Спайдиторч? Люблю их любовь и люблю, как работы Traincat превращают мой мозг в пуддинг, и всем советую ;" )

— Путешествие? — спрашивает Питер.

— Просто небольшая семейная прогулка, — отвечает Сью, передавая ему нож. Он принимает его и начинает послушно помогать ей срезать корочки с небольшой стопки сэндвичей. — Нам казалось, ты захочешь присоединиться.

— Нет, звучит здорово, — соглашается Питер. — Но я завален работой, а еще, ребята, каждый раз, как я лечу с вами в космос, то пропадаю из дома на два месяца. Моей домовладелице это не понравится.

— Нам действительно не помешает лишняя пара рук. К тому же, — произносит Сью, — кто-то же должен следить за Джонни.

Питер измученно стонет.

— По рукам. Но тогда лучше бы в этих сэндвичах было побольше индейки и поменьше майонеза. Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь.

* * *

Калипсо III купалась в лучах двух Солнц и напоминала Питеру Калифорнию — хотя, возможно, всё дело было в баснословно дорогих солнцезащитных очках Джонни. Он абсолютно отличался от остальной команды, облаченной в свои привычные черно-белые костюмы. Вместо них на нём была футболка и джинсы — продырявленные по последней моде, конечно же. Питер даже не хотел думать, сколько он заплатил за них, не говоря уже о том, как хорошо в них же выглядел.

Его лицо просияло, когда Питер присоединился к остальным в гараже, но затем их двоих сразу же атаковали дети. Франклин и Лич повисли на Джонни, а молоиды решили, что Питер — лучший тренажер по скалолазанью, и поэтому всё, что оставалось самим Питеру и Джонни — лишь понимающе закатить глаза при виде друг друга, когда корабль выходил на взлет.

Всё хорошо. После у них будет время. Джонни вернулся из Негативной Зоны и они летят в космос вместе уже второй раз за месяц, поэтому сейчас всё в полном порядке.

Они решили прогуляться по открытому торговому ряду, который напомнил Питеру воскресный рынок на Юнион Сквер. Он наклонился к Валерии, слушая, как она рассказывает ему историю этой планеты, когда его паучье чутье загудело, быстро и требовательно.

Он огляделся по сторонам, на всякий случай слегка прижимая Вал к себе — она не придала этому особого значения, или слишком погруженная в свой собственный урок по истории, или привыкшая к тому, что он ведет себя странно. Но в округе не было опасности, как он мог посудить; просто покупатели, погруженные в свои дела.

Затем Джонни крикнул. Гудение в голове Питера словно удвоилось; он завел Вал себе за спину, направляясь прямиком к Джонни.

Джонни, прогуливаясь, заглядывал в ларьки со всякими броскими мелочами. Сейчас он оказался прижат к одному из них огромным серо-фиолетовым пришельцем с длинными белоснежными волосами и парой устрашающих клыков. Пришелец был практически одной комплекции с Беном, и Джонни в его тени казался практически крошечным.

Рука незнакомца собственнически скользила по задней стороне бедра Джонни.

Питер сделал это не раздумывая. До того, как сумел осознать свои действия, он уже пересек разделяющее их расстояние, схватил инопланетянина за массивное запястье и потянул за руку назад, подальше от Джонни. Возможно, он приложил чуть больше силы, чем было нужно, но Питеру никогда не нравились парни, посягающие на чужую свободу, и крик, который издал Джонни, всё продолжал проигрываться у него в голове, блокируя все остальные мысли.

Его длинные пальцы не смогли сомкнуться в кольцо вокруг толстого запястья, но это не помешало ему надавить еще сильнее — так, чтобы услышать хруст.

— Эй, смотри глазами, а не руками, — огрызнулся он. — А еще лучше вообще не смотри!

Пришелец издал пронзительный вопль, безуспешно пытаясь ослабить хватку Питера.

— Моя рука!

— Будешь знать, как их распускать, — заметил Питер, отправляя инопланетянина прямиком в ларек с тканями, из-за чего тот его опрокинул.

— Пит, — выдохнул Джонни, дико раскрыв глаза. — Что это было?

— Ничего, это было—… Слушай, я не позволял никому хватать тебя в Нью-Йорке, и я не собираюсь позволить кому-то делать этого здесь, — ответил он в ярости.

— Я сам со всем справлялся! — возразил Джонни.

— Мне так не казалось! — выкрикнул Питер. Его паучье чутье снова сработало; он начал озираться по сторонам. — Это сирены?

Оказалось, это были действительно сирены трех небольших серебряных машин, спускавшихся к ним с неба по воздуху. Питеру никогда не приходилось бывать на этой планете раньше, но, где бы ни был, он всегда был в состоянии узнать полицейский патруль.

— О-о-о, нет, — протянул он.

— О, блин, — произнес Джонни, проводя рукой по лицу.

— У тебя больше опыта со всякими космическими штуками, чем у меня, Факел, — произнес Питер, — но я ведь прав, если скажу, что всё плохо, да?

— Да, идиот, — подтвердил Джонни, когда офицеры в черно-бело-синей униформе покинули свои автомобили и направились к ним. — Всё плохо.

— Джонни? Человек-паук? — донесся вдруг до них голос Сью. — Что происходит?

— Гость, — произнес один из местных полицейских, указывая рукой с оружием в направлении Питера. — Вы подлежите аресту за нападение на благороднейшего—… — он начал говорить имя, содержащее слишком много титулов, чтобы их можно было вообще запомнить, но Питер понял, что речь идет о том придурке, который схватил Джонни, —…и теперь должны пройти с нами.

Практичная часть Питера — та его часть, которая говорила с ним голосом тёти Мэй и которую он обычно слушался, когда самое худшее уже успевало с ним произойти, — понимала, что он сделал всё только хуже, хуже, чем если бы позволил Четверке, которая была намного уравновешеннее его (Бен не в счет), самим разрулить ситуацию. Они были межгалактическими дипломатами; они знали, как решать подобного рода вещи.

Сам Питер, в то же время, не был способен даже сходить за покупками, не нажив себе приключений. Должно быть, тогда его укусил агрессивный паук, с сожалением решил он, поднимая вверх руки.

Веселое семейное путешествие на другую солнечную систему, чтобы развлечь детей, говорила Сью этим утром, пакуя вещи. Прогулка для всей семьи и шанс здорово провести время вместе.

Сейчас вся эта семья смотрела, как на Человека-Паука надевают наручники.

— Лучшая. Поездка. В жизни, — восхищенно оповестил всех Бэнтли.

* * *

— Могу ли я еще раз сказать, — произнёс Джонни, ну, примерно раз в восьмой за сегодня, — что ты полный, абсолютный, просто _самый настоящий_ кретин?

Питер, сидящий в силовом поле, с руками, скрещенными на груди, пробормотал что-то совершенно недружелюбное.

— Сын дипломата, Питер! — взорвался Джонни, взмахивая руками в воздухе. Рядом сидела Сью, внимательно слушая его гневную тираду: Питер ждал нравоучений от неё, но сейчас именно Джонни был тем, кто никак не мог остановиться буквально с тех пор, как только они зашли в комнату. Сью выглядела слегка гордой.

— Сын дипломата, _который схватил тебя_ —… — поправил Питер, чувствуя, как от подступившего гнева начинает гореть лицо. Он был уверен, что уже весь ярко-красный, и сейчас казалось настоящей удачей то, что они догадались прихватить с собой его маску.

— Меня! Человека-Факела! — негодующе фыркнул Джонни. — Ты думаешь, я не способен себя защитить? Скажи, ты правда так думаешь?

— Конечно нет! — рыкнул Питер в ответ, но Джонни снова его перебил:

— Потому что я заботился о себе сам последние два года. Какой-то левый чувак пристает ко мне? Ты думаешь, я не могу с этим справиться?

Глаза Джонни горели огнем. Питер втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

— Я думаю, что если бы ты не был так влюблен в звук своего собственного голоса и позволил бы мне вставить хоть слово, тебе бы и не пришлось, — яростно отрезал Питер. — Но нет, продолжай! Забрасывай меня дикими обвинениями, в то время как я просто пытался помочь! Ничего нового!

Джонни уставился на него, его лицо раскраснелось и из ушей почти валил пар. Питер приготовился к новой тираде. Это никогда не закончится.

Внезапно силовое поле исчезло. У Питера не было времени поинтересоваться, почему, потому что в этот момент дверь распахнулась и в комнату зашел Рид с сопровождающим.

— Он может идти, — сказал патрульный, не пытаясь как-то замаскировать скуку в голосе.

— Подождите, — произнёс Питер. — Я?

— Нам повезло, — пояснил Рид, очень четко и медленно проговаривая каждое слово. Он яростно посылал взглядом Питеру какие-то знаки. — В этом районе очень строгие законы, когда дело касается о покушении на чьих-то супругов.

— Чьих-то супругов? — глупо переспросил Питер.

Джонни догадался первым, потому что вдруг бросился ко всё еще сцепленным рукам Питера.

— Ну конечно же! Питер просто выполнял свой долг, как и подобает любому хорошему мужу, — воскликнул он. Питер моргнул. Джонни продолжил, повысив голос: — Моему мужу. Моему хорошему мужу. Потому что мы замужем. Поэтому ты _в космической тюрьме_.

— О, — оборонила Сью, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. — О, нет.

— О, да, — ответил ей Рид.

— О, — сказал Питер, когда все кусочки наконец собрались воедино у него в мозгу. — Верно, ох. Дорогой.

Джонни уставился на него так, как будто он идиот, что было для них двоих в порядке вещей.

— Лапуля? — попытался Питер, сделав вид, что ничего не заметил. — Самое дорогое сокровище в моей жизни? Лучик света?

— Знаете, что? — обратился к Сью Джонни. — Мы можем просто оставить его здесь.

* * *

Питеру пришлось задержаться подольше, пока заполняли его документы, судя по всему, — догадался Питер, — сфабрикованные Ридом. Джонни всё это время сидел рядом, неожиданно тихий, раскачивая ногой вперед и назад. Время от времени он бросал на Питера взгляд, как бы напоминая, по чьей вине они вообще оказались в такой ситуации. Как будто Питер мог это забыть.

— Какие из этих детей ваши? — спросила офицер, разбираясь с вещами Питера, возвращая ему обратно маску с веб-шутерами. Она выглядела заинтересованной; Рид, стоящий за её спиной, яростно жестикулировал, чтобы Питер ей подыграл. Питер взглянул на детей и сощурился:

— Он, — произнес он, указывая на Бэнтли.

Только ради того, чтобы получить свои вещи, конечно же.

— Всего один?

Она звучала разочарованно. Как же Питер скучал по Земле.

— Мы, хах, — сказал он. — Ну, знаете. Еще молоды.

— М-м-м, — промычала она осуждающе. — Теперь можете идти.

— Спасибо, — ответил Питер. — И, эм. Извините.

— Серьезно? — зашептал Джонни, когда Питер нагнал их. — Из всех детей ты выбрал именно Бэнтли?

— У него мой цвет волос, — пробурчал Питер.

А затем они вышли наружу. Было ужасно душно. То, что Питеру пришлось мириться с действительной температурой, он расценил как подтверждение тому, что Джонни всё еще раздражён. С того случая со светящимся монстром в Пуэрто Рико по их негласному соглашению Джонни обычно был для него персональным климат-контролем.

— Извините, — произнес он, преимущественно обращаясь к Риду. Он отказывался просить прощения у Джонни за проявленную заботу, даже если на деле его и смущало то, что он не до конца понимал, что значила собственная вспышка захлебнувшегося беспокойством паучьего чутья. — Полагаю, я пустил коту под хвост всю поездку.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Рид, вздыхая. Он потянулся, протягивая руку позади Сью и Джонни, чтобы сжать плечо Питера. — Ничего действительно страшного не произошло. К тому же, дети получили возможность исследовать здешнюю судебную систему!

Создавалось ощущение, что дети были впечатлены этим меньше самого Рида.

— Что теперь? — спросил Бен, поднимая каменные брови вверх. — Пакуем вещи и уезжаем до того, как кто-нибудь догадается, что букашка на самом деле не парень нашего Джонни?

Джонни показал ему язык, снимая свои очки с воротника футболки и водружая их обратно на нос.

— _Пап_! — захныкала Валерия, прижимаясь к руке Рида и издавая звук, похожий на скулеж щенка. — Ты обещал, что мы посмотрим на кристальные сады!

— Мы уже заплатили за проживание, — заметила Сью. — И раз уж Питер больше не под арестом…

— Это станет вашей любимой темой? — вклинился Питер. — Теперь, если я что-то скажу, все всегда будут вспоминать _тот самый случай, когда Питер попал под стражу на инопланетной территории_?

— О, да, — в тон ему ответил Джонни.

— Защищая _твою_ честь, — указал ему Питер.

Джонни опустил очки, чтобы уставиться на него с поднятой бровью.

— Какую честь?

Бен хмыкнул. Питер почувствовал, как теплеет собственное лицо; он натянул маску, хотя сейчас в этом не было особого смысла.

— Просто, — произнес Рид, кинув на них взгляд и снова вздыхая, — попытайтесь притвориться, что на самом деле встречаетесь, до тех пор, пока мы не покинем планету, хорошо? Кристальные сады выглядят действительно впечатляюще, и если сейчас мы упустим возможность их посмотреть, следующая представится только через пять лет.

— Идем, мой верный супруг, — сказал Джонни, хватая Питера под руку. Прохлада начала заполнять воздух вокруг Питера, и он вздохнул, понимая, что прощен. Другой рукой Джонни помог карабкающемуся по его спине Бэнтли уцепиться покрепче. — Ты можешь попытаться покорить меня рассказом о том, какой ты отважный рыцарь, на пути к ужасающему садовому туру от Рида.

* * *

Быть мужем Джонни оказалось пугающе просто. Питер понял, что не удивлен этим; быть _кем угодно_ для Джонни оказывалось пугающе просто. Всегда. Заклятым врагом в подростковом возрасте, лучшим другом, братом по крови. Фальшивый жених был лишь еще одной ролью, чем-то, над чем они посмеются через парочку лет.

Если, конечно, Питер выживет после общения с Бэнтли.

— Я собираюсь стать суперзлодеем, — оповестил он Питера примерно в восьмидесятый раз с тех пор, как Питер увернулся от стрелы с вакуумной присоской в коридоре Здания Бакстера, с которой и началось его первое столкновение с крошечным клоном Волшебника.

— Не хочешь вместо этого стать дантистом? — спросил он. — Они селят ужас в сердца людей. А еще у них удобный график.

Бэнтли весьма красноречиво выразил свои мысли по этому поводу ударом, который, скорее всего, высмотрел из фильма про Джеки Чана. Это выглядело так, как если бы котенок вдруг решил вас ударить.

— Суперзлодеем, — повторил он. Джонни пытался не рассмеяться, глядя на них.

— Это мило, — заметил Питер, не давая ему свернуть влево, в то время как вся остальная группа пошла направо. — Но тебе придется сначала прибавить в росте, чтобы одолеть Человека-Паука.

— Знаешь одну хорошую вещь? Патрицид, — парировал Бэнтли, запрокидывая голову, чтобы одарить Питера зубастой ухмылкой. Затем он ещё раз произнес это. По буквам.

— Это действительно происходит? — спросил Питер у Джонни. — Ты это видишь? Меня запугивает пятилетка.

— Значит, у него такой же психологический возраст, как и у всего твоего злодейского списка, — парировал Джонни, не моргнув глазом.

— Ты имел в виду _нашего_ злодейского списка, — ответил Питер. — Ты получишь половину из них. Так и работают браки.

— Видишь? — произнес Джонни. — Мы действительно можем справиться со всей этой ерундой. Мы подшучиваем друг над другом и всё такое.

Остальные, похоже, думали иначе.

— Обними его, — предложила Сью. — Больше ему улыбайся.

— Кивай, когда он говорит, — продолжал Рид. — И действительно слушай.

— Можете ли вы оба не указывать моему фальшивому мужу как себя вести? — поинтересовался Джонни, закатывая глаза.

— Начните целоваться! — прокричали хором молоиды. Достаточно громко для того, чтобы несколько пешеходов обернулось на них.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы не делать этого, — сказал Питер. — Обойдёмся без окей гугл.

— Не будь ребенком, — произнес Джонни, оборачивая руку вокруг плеч Питера, притягивая его поближе, чтобы оставить на его щеке поцелуй. — Вот так.

— Приемлемо, — серьезным тоном заявил Тург.

Прошло уже очень много времени с тех пор, как Питеру приходилось задумываться, прежде чем обернуть руку вокруг плеч Джонни или положить ладонь ему на спину. Пару раз в прошлом Питер мог легко обхватить Джонни за талию и перетащить в сторону, когда они шутили, не говоря уже и о том, как легко они обычно друг с другом переговаривались. Однажды во время ночного киномарафона Джонни уснул на его плече, и тогда для Питера было совершенно естественно обернуть вокруг него руку.

Он _привык_ прикасаться к Джонни. Поэтому его ладони не должны были потеть, когда он замечал, как Джонни неосознанно к нему тянется — так естественно, как будто они были двумя кусочками одного паззла.

Джонни улыбнулся ему, и только паучье чутье удержало Питера от необдуманного поступка.

* * *

В путешествиях с Фантастической Четверкой были свои преимущества. Во-первых, конечно, новые горизонты — планеты пришельцев, другие измерения, микромиры, все эти удивительные открытия, которые они совершали, их прорывы в науке.

Ещё, если честно, вряд ли Питеру хватило бы средств в одиночестве оплатить пятизвёздочный люкс на другой планете.

До отеля они добрались только вечером, остановившись на обед в ресторане с видом на море, вода в котором была зелёного цвета. Джонни стащил половину еды с тарелки Питера, и всякий раз, когда Питер пытался его остановить, он просто заглядывал ему в глаза и заявлял:

— Ты знал, на что соглашался, когда брал меня в мужья.

Питер бросил сопротивляться задолго до того, как им подали десерт: просто поставил тарелку посередине и позволил Джонни делать всё, что заблагорассудится. Глядя на то, как он ворует кусочки еды с его тарелки, Питер почувствовал укол ностальгии.

Они разбили детей на группы — Молоидов нельзя было отогнать от Бена ни адским огнём ни вселенским потопом, хотя Ономе и Алекс и вызвались помогать. Франклин, Вал и Ву остались с Ридом и Сью. Джонни и Питеру достались Бэнтли с Валерией.

— Давай начистоту, — сказал Питер Сью, — ты всегда меня ненавидела.

Она похлопала его по щеке.

— Знаешь, это могла бы быть тюремная камера.

— Я защищал честь твоего брата! — повторил он уже в который раз за сегодня.

— Какую честь? — оборонила Сью через плечо, ведя деток с рыбьими головами по коридору.

— Спайди? Хочешь заночевать здесь? — позвал Джонни. Вал, как коала, держалась за его бедро; впрочем, уже давно: еще на половине экскурсии по кристальным садам она решила, что пеший ход — это для неудачников. Разок Бен пытался взять её на руки, но она упорно не хотела отпускать Джонни, цепляясь за прорези на одежде, которые из дизайнерских дырок на трехсотдолларовой рубашке превратились в уступы из детского аттракциона по скалолазанью.

Питер понял. Было очень трудно выпустить Джонни из поля зрения с той поры, как тот прошёл сквозь открытый портал и вернулся. Всё ещё трудно. Иногда Питеру казалось, что стоит ему только завернуть за угол, и Джонни исчезнет снова.

— Иду, — крикнул он, догоняя его.

* * *

В главной спальне была только одна кровать. Питер дождался, пока во второй комнате улягутся Валерия и Бэнтли, и только потом это объявил.

— Я займу диван, — сказал он, вздыхая.

— Это последнее, что тебе стоит делать, — ответил Джонни, с интересом озираясь по сторонам. — Не глупи. Она достаточно большая для нас двоих.

— Ты не будешь против? — спросил Питер.

— Мы с Беном сто раз спали вместе, — произнёс Джонни, пожимая плечами. — С тобой-то уж точно будет удобнее спать, чем с камнем.

— Извини, — пробормотал Питер, поглаживая ладонью заднюю часть шеи.

— Не извиняйся, — ответил Джонни, потягиваясь. Его рубашка задралась вверх на дюйм. — Ты спас меня от перспективы делить комнату с Беном. Плюс, будет весело, правда же? Вечеринка? Есть ещё куча фильмов, которые я не смотрел.

— Никаких ромкомов, — отрезал Питер. Джонни показал ему средний палец.

— Выбор за мертвецом, — заявил он, ухмыляясь. Питер почувствовал укол в сердце, когда Джонни это сказал. Его улыбка потухла.

— Да, конечно. Если ты хочешь… — он напряг свой мозг, пытаясь отыскать там название какой-нибудь свежей романтической комедии, или, черт побери, любого другого недавно снятого фильма, и понял, что всё без толку. Было печально осознавать, сколько уже прошло времени с тех пор, как он последний раз был в кино. Скорее всего, как раз с Джонни. Лишь немногие люди были достаточно упрямы для того, чтобы мириться с тем, как часто Питер отменял планы. И никто больше не мог выловить его на крыше, чтобы сказать, что пора выбросить всё из головы, потому что он уже купил билеты и забил два места в каком-нибудь милом кинотеатре. — Всё, что ты хочешь. Мне пойдёт.

Джонни весело на него посмотрел. Он распахнул рот, затем закрыл его, прикусив щеку с внутренней стороны, как будто не мог решить, стоит ли говорить то, что у него на уме, или нет.

— Стар Трек? — наконец спросил он после долгой паузы.

— Они всё ещё продолжают его снимать? — удивился Питер.

Джонни закатил глаза.

— Без моего исцеляющего присутствия ты ведёшь себя ещё грустнее, чем обычно, — заметил он. Это задумывалось как шутка, но Питеру вдруг захотелось сказать ему, что всё так. Всё действительно так.

В конце концов они оказались в кровати с включённым фильмом, не забыв погасить свет. Прежде чем они начали, Джонни стянул свои узкие джинсы, — что не было ни для кого из них необычным зрелищем, — а Питер снял перчатки и маску. Питер притёрся ближе, ожидая, что они будут смотреть с телефона Джонни, но Джонни пару раз взмахнул пальцами и перед ними возникла проекция.

— Я чертовски скучал по Риду, — ухмыляясь, произнёс Джонни, смотря на Питера.

Питер мог отодвинуться — и не стал. Было проще потянуть руку Джонни за плечи и позволить Джонни, тёплому и здоровому, прислониться к нему.

Большую часть времени они смотрели фильм в тишине — Питер не видел никакую часть, кроме первой, которую, кстати, заставила его в своё время посмотреть Мэй: Джонни объяснял непонятные эпизоды, а он сам находил и критиковал научные несоответствия, когда ему казалось, что Джонни должен знать правду.

— Вот почему я не смотрю фильмы с Ридом, — сказал Джонни и Питер засмеялся, наслаждаясь этим ощущением больше, многим больше, чем самим фильмом.

Голова Джонни практически покоилась на его плече. Свет от проекции высветлил длинные полосы его ресниц, непривычно серьезный рисунок рта.

— Джонни, — тихо сказал он, и Джонни повернулся, чтобы на него взглянуть. Внезапно Питер забыл, что собирался сказать.

— Да?

Их рты были очень близко друг к другу. Питер мог просто наклониться.

Вдруг раздался крик. Питер вздрогнул, но Джонни уже вскочил, отбросил телефон и побежал в соседнюю комнату. Какую-то секунду Питер просто сидел, ошеломленный, а затем поднялся его догонять.

Бэнтли сидел в постели, его плечи были почти прижаты к ушам. Джонни опустился на колени у края кровати, разговаривая с ним вполголоса. Бэнтли шмыгал носом, схватившись за простыни, и издал грустный всхлип, когда Джонни осторожно вытер ему слезу со щеки.

Джонни посмотрел на Питера и прошептал одними губами: _кошмар_.

Питер вздохнул, прислонившись к дверному проему, и позволил облегчению настигнуть его. Кошмары. Уж с ними-то они справятся.

— Могу я что-нибудь сделать? — спросил он.

— Мама, — вдруг сказала Валерия. Питер вздрогнул; он даже не заметил, что она тоже бодрствовала. Она сонно смотрела на них, ее светлые волосы растрепались из-за подушки. — Надо отвести Бэнтли к маме.

Бэнтли горячо, но несчастно кивнул. Он немного дрожал.

Джонни посмотрел на него.

— Питер?

— Хорошо, приятель, — произнёс Питер, наклоняясь и поднимая Бэнтли на руки. Он прижал его голову к своему плечу. — Давай немножечко прогуляемся.

Валерия тоже соскользнула с кровати, зевая. Она неуклюже похлопала Джонни по колену, а затем властно потянулась к ладони Питера. Он почувствовал, как волна тепла прошила его тело насквозь, когда они взялись за руки; он всегда хотел когда-нибудь завести детей. Было легко представить его будущее вот таким — прерванные киномарафоны по вечерам и маленькие дети, бегающие неподалеку.

Он через плечо обернулся на Джонни, всё ещё продолжающего сидеть на краю кровати.

— Я скоро вернусь.

Вал вела их по коридору и Питер следовал за ней. Бэнтли хныкал и спрятал лицо у него на груди. Питер постучал кулаком в дверь Рида и Сью, подняв Бэнтли чуть выше. Через секунду в комнате зажегся свет и дверь распахнулась. Он криво улыбнулся Сью поверх головы Бэнтли.

— Мы хотели бы пожаловаться на обслуживание, — сказал он вежливо. — У нас в номере нет ни единой лучевой пушки или лазерной решетки!

Бэнтли ещё сильнее прижался к его шее, совсем не рассмеявшись. Питер поднял брови, взглянув на Сью, кивая, когда она прошептала _«кошмар?»_ , так же, как её брат в тот момент, когда прибежал к Бэнтли.

— Ему приснился кошмар, — объявила Вал, явно не обладая тактом матери или дяди. Питер прикусил щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Затем он передал Бэнтли Сью, и тот сразу же к ней прижался, обняв за шею.

— Спокойной ночи, Питер, — сказала она, поправляя волосы Бэнтли и задумчиво улыбаясь. Вал согласно угукнула, уже занятая тем, чтобы с разбегу упасть на кровать родителей.

Дверь закрылась, и Питер, задумавшись, простоял около неё ещё какое-то время. Затем он развернулся и побрел обратно к их с Джонни номеру.

Джонни был на том самом месте, где его в последний раз видел Питер, рассеянно разглаживая простыни.

— Хэй, — сказал Питер.

— Привет, — ответил Джонни задумчиво.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер через мгновение. — Думаю, он всё-таки не ловко замаскированный Думбот. Со времен всех этих вещей с Думом, если честно, я всё ещё сомневался в этом.

— Он всего лишь маленький ребенок, — произнёс Джонни, — который пострадал от рук самого близкого человека, которого знал. Своего отца. Суперзлодей малыш или нет, это не спасёт его от кошмаров.

— Я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, — признался Питер. — Полагаю, у тебя большой опыт в том, как справляться с плачущими детьми.

Джонни поморщился.

— Рид всегда хочет им всё объяснить, Сью всегда хочет что-то исправить, Бен слишком старается быть осторожным… а иногда детям просто нужен кто-то, кто был бы рядом.

— Ты в этом хорош, — признал Питер.

Джонни пожал плечами.

— Так это и работает. Я привык быть главным ребёнком в команде, вот и всё. Теперь все растут… — он вздохнул. — Тебя нет всего пару месяцев, а потом оказывается, что ты так много всего упустил.

— Да, — сказал Питер, глядя на Джонни. Голос подвёл его.

— В любом случае, — сказал Джонни, откашлявшись и прочистив горло. — Сью настоящая мамочка. И всегда ей была. Никто не может отвлечь тебя от ночного кошмара так же хорошо, как она.

— Есть опыт, а? — спросил Питер. Его ночные кошмары всегда были простыми — людям, которых он любил, причиняли боль, и он не мог это остановить. Интересно, что будило Джонни посреди ночи? Наверное, что-то необычное. Вещи, которые Питер даже не мог себе вообразить. Джонни видел так много вещей во вселенной. Короткой недели с «Фантастической четверкой» было более чем достаточно, чтобы показать это Питеру.

— Мне было _десять_ , придурок, — сказал Джонни, закатывая глаза. Он оттолкнулся от двери и направился обратно к кровати.

На долю секунды паучье чутье Питера снова проснулось, и затем Джонни споткнулся, запнувшись о собственные ботинки, скрытые в темноте.

— Берегись! — крикнул Питер, схватив его, прежде чем он упал.

— Хорошие рефлексы, — произнёс Джонни, положив руки на плечи Питера. — Рад видеть, что они всё такие же.

Ошеломлённый, Питер ослабил хватку, отчего Джонни, ещё не до конца восстановивший равновесие, упал на кровать. Джонни вскрикнул от неожиданности.

— Извини, — сказал Питер, сцепив ладони. — Это было… прости.

— Что с тобой сегодня такое? — спросил Джонни, глядя на него. Он протянул руку и включил ночник, заливший комнату светом. — Сначала ты ломаешь запястье этого парня и попадаешь под арест, а теперь…

— На тебя среагировало паучье чутьё, — признал Питер, почувствовав себя так, словно горит. — Я думал, это просто случайность, но это произошло снова.

Джонни фыркнул.

— Правильно, твоё странное чутьё, предупреждающее об опасности. И что нового?

— Нет, — сказал Питер. — Оно появилось из-за _тебя_. В смысле, не напрямую из-за тебя, а из-за того, что тебе что-то угрожало… Джонни. Ты знаешь, как оно работает? Моё паучье чутьё?

— Конечно, — лениво сказал Джонни, растянувшись на боку, оперевшись на локоть. — Однажды тебя укусил паук, и теперь, когда случается что-то плохое, в твоей голове врубается воздушная тревога, и _это_ , конечно, всё объясняет.

— Нет, — сказал Питер так терпеливо, как только мог. — Однажды меня укусил паук, и теперь я могу предчувствовать, когда мне что-то угрожает. Угрожает мне, Джонни, ты понимаешь, что я говорю?

— Почти никогда, — признался Джонни.

— Оно действует на меня, Джонни, — сказал Питер, наклоняясь над ним. — Оно включается, только когда мне что-то угрожает. _Только_ мне. И я сам не свой, потому что теперь оно вдруг начало реагировать и на тебя.

— Раньше случалось что-то подобное? Оно реагировало на кого-то ещё? — с любопытством поинтересовался Джонни.

— Нет, — ответил Питер, прежде чем понял, что это не совсем так. — Один раз. Когда мы с Мэри Джейн жили вместе, я вроде как... начал её чувствовать. Как сейчас.

Он давно не думал об этом. Он вспомнил случай, как она разбила стакан, а он высунул ладонь, чтобы защитить её от стекла, даже раньше, чем понял, что вообще произошло. Или ещё один: она тогда так переживала насчёт их бюджета, что он всю ночь ворочался, хотя буквально пару часов назад его сначала подстрелил, а затем сбросил с крыши Стервятник. Ну, нормальные вещи, когда ты в отношениях. С кем не бывает.

— О, — сказал Джонни, моргнув. — Ты любишь меня.

— Что?

Джонни выпрямился, его красивое лицо омрачилось нахмуренными бровями.

— Это единственное объяснение. Ты меня любишь.

— Я не понимаю, как мы добрались из точки А нашего путешествия прямо до спуска по Ниагарскому водопаду, — сказал Питер. — Джонни, ты мой лучший друг, ну конечно же, я люблю тебя.

— Я был твоим лучшим другом годами, — произнёс Джонни, поворачиваясь к нему. Его глаза были широкими и пугающе голубыми. Его рот был пухлым и розовым. Его высокие скулы были более заметны, чем когда-либо ещё, лицо выглядело немного изможденным от времени, проведённого в Негативной Зоне. В списке самых красивых людей, которых Питер видел за всю свою жизнь, он без сомнений входил в пятерку. — Твоё паучье чутье раньше никогда на меня не распространялось.

— Да, — признал Питер — честно и однозначно. Такое редко бывало. Он был слишком ошеломлён, чтобы говорить, размышляя обо всём ещё раз.

— Питер, — произнёс Джонни. Он опустил ладонь на колено Питера — горячую, как сама преисподняя — и сжал. — Почему теперь на меня реагирует твоё паучье чутьё?

Первое касание было мягким, просто подушечки пальцев под челюстью Джонни. Якорь, чтобы его не смело, когда он наклонился и коснулся своими губами его губ.

— Да, — выдохнул Джонни, скользя ладонью по бедру Питера. — Это как раз то, о чём я подумал.

Это что-то сломало в Питере. Он схватил Джонни, прижимая его к себе, пока Джонни не опустился на колени, бёдрами по бокам Питера. Питер прижал руку к его спине.

— Ты умер, — произнёс он.

Джонни уставился на него, широко распахнув голубые глаза. Его ладони покоились у Питера на плечах.

— Не специально.

— Это не важно, — сказал Питер. — Это не должно было случиться с _тобой_. Ты умер и оставил то самое сообщение. Ты сказал, что _любишь_ меня, Джонни, это по-твоему справедливо?

— Это не должно быть справедливо или нет, — ответил Джонни, касаясь щеки Питера. — Это должно быть правдой.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — выпалил Питер, протягивая руку, чтобы взять ладонь Джонни в свои.

— Ты думаешь, я в этом сомневался? — спросил Джонни. — Ты думаешь, я хотя бы на секунду решил, что ты не любишь меня настолько, чтобы занять моё место? Быть там ради моей семьи? — он ухмыльнулся, ярко, ослепительно — так, как Питер не мог заставить его улыбнуться с тех самых пор, как он вернулся. Так, что это заставило Питера решить, что он спрятал у себя в груди солнечный свет. — Я просто не был уверен в том, что нравлюсь тебе.

— Ну, ты годами говорил мне, какой я тупой, — заметил Питер. — Вот твоё доказательство.

— Несколько доказательств, — бросил вызов Джонни, сверкая глазами, и этого оказалось достаточно. Питер поднес руку к задней части шеи Джонни и поцеловал его, в этот раз глубоко и по-настоящему, не так целомудренно, как прежде, не останавливаясь и продолжая, пока Джонни не разорвал поцелуй, тяжело дыша.

— Лучше? — спросил его Питер, выводя большим пальцем круги в основании его шеи.

— Возможно, — ответил Джонни. — Тебе лучше сделать это снова, так, просто на всякий случай.

Питер схватил его за бедра и притянул к себе на колени, прислонившись спиной к спинке кровати и наклонив голову, чтобы поцеловать его. Долгое время язык Джонни был у него во рту, в то время как его собственные руки скользили у него под футболкой, такой мягкой, как будто Питер касался облака. Он растопырил пальцы и просто держал его у себя в руках, думая о том, как он почти что лишился всего этого. Как легко он почти что всё упустил.

Как невероятно удачлив он был, что Джонни вернулся, просто живой, даже не говоря уже о том, чтобы сидеть у него на коленях, сталкиваясь бёдрами с бёдрами Питера.

Он планировал позволить Джонни вести, позволить ему решить, во что превратится вечер, позволить дать так мало или так много, как он сам этого хотел. У Джонни, похоже, были другие планы. И Питер мог с этим примириться.

— Пит, я хочу тебя, — признался Джонни, дергая Питера за рубашку. Он качнулся на коленях у Питера, прижимаясь к его начавшему твердеть члену. Питер издал стон. — Пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня умолять.

— Да, — согласился Питер, резко сглотнув. — Может, в другой раз.

Первым он стянул верх своего костюма, толкая Джонни спиной на кровать, избавляясь от собственного трико. Он поднял длинные ноги Джонни вверх, раздвинув их в стороны, скользя ладонями по его ягодицам в брифах. Он сжал его зад, спуская бельё Джонни вниз по бёдрам, обнажив его твёрдый член, и Джонни простонал.

Джонни снял свою собственную рубашку, ненадолго запутавшись в ней перед тем, как отбросить её в сторону от кровати. Он настойчиво попытался снова потянуть Питера на себя. Но Питер хотел смотреть. Он сплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Джонни, блуждая взглядом по его лицу, вниз по длинной шее и вдоль груди. Он казался бледнее, чем был до своего пребывания в Зоне, лишенный света от Солнца, и поэтому румянец ещё сильнее выделялся на его светлой коже. Он был розовым до самой груди.

— Ты правда прекрасен, — сказал Питер, просто наслаждаясь моментом: Джонни, живой и настоящий, и лежащий под ним. Джонни закатил глаза и фыркнул, отворачиваясь, и Питер растерялся. — Что? Что я сделал? — когда Джонни не стал отвечать, его смех угас. — Эй, ну же. Что я сделал не так?

— Тебе не нужно, не знаю, врать, — пробормотал Джонни. — В смысле, я всё ещё не в твоей лиге, но я недостаточно… — сглотнул он. — Я был привлекательнее. Раньше.

До Негативной Зоны, вот что он имел в виду. Он был другим сейчас, это правда — более худым, тихим там, где раньше бы таким не был, более серьезным. Появилось что-то хрупкое в его манере держаться. И это всё только то, что он позволил Питеру углядеть. Джонни был гораздо лучшим актером вне сцены, чем на ней. Два года, — подумал Питер, — убитый горем и яростью на краю Вселенной. Два года.

Он повернул голову Джонни обратно к себе, соединил их лбы вместе — так, чтобы Джонни не мог смотреть никуда, кроме его глаз.

— Ты правда, правда, правда, — он говорил с паузами, потому что хотел придать своим словам значимость и потому что почувствовал, что Джонни уже борется с тем, чтобы не начать улыбаться. Две вещи в его жизни было всегда легко сделать: разозлить Джонни Шторма и заставить его смеяться. — _Правда_ красивый. Тогда. Сейчас. Всегда. Не смотря ни на что.

Уголок рта Джонни дёрнулся.

— А мне казалось, ты говорил, что я нравлюсь тебе как личность?

— Я говорил, что ты достаточно хорошо выглядишь для того, чтобы я не обращал на это внимания, — исправил Питер, едва сдерживая собственный смех, рвущийся наружу. Он погладил Джонни по волосам, вдруг чувствуя себя сентиментальным и уязвимым. — Ты мне веришь?

Джонни резко кивнул. Питер сделал так же, передразнив его, засмеявшись, когда Джонни рыкнул и столкнул их рты вместе. Он устроился между разведенных ног Джонни, вынуждая того раздвинуть их еще чуть-чуть шире.

— О! Мои джинсы, — вспомнил Джонни, прервав поцелуй. — Передний карман справа.

Питер, более, чем просто слегка отвлечённый на то, чтобы водить руками по задней части оголённых бедёр Джонни, пробормотал:

— Что?

Джонни стукнул его по плечу — легко, недостаточно сильно для того, чтобы правда его задеть.

— Проверь правый передний карман моих джинс, гений.

Было так трудно отпустить Джонни на время, необходимое для того, чтобы перегнуться через половину кровати и выудить его брошенные штаны с пола, трудно даже сконцентрироваться на этом, когда Джонни лежал на спине полностью обнаженный, пристально следя за ним взглядом.

Он вытаскивал горсть монет — не только привычных монет с Земли — и гигиеничку, и просто задавался вопросом, как Джонни мог запихнуть все свои вещи в карманы джинс, которые вообще казались ненастоящими и вышитыми ради дизайна, когда вдруг нашёл смазку.

— Серьезно? — спросил он, его рот всё еще мог продолжать работать, даже когда желание клокотало по венам. — На _прогулку_ с семьёй, Джонни?

— Я, гх, — отвечал Джонни, упрямо разглядывая потолок. — Видишь ли, на этой планете есть неплохой бар...

— Подожди, извини, подожди секунду, — прервал его Питер, прищурившись. — Ты... ты согласился на экскурсию, чтобы оторваться и найти кого-то для _развлечений_?

— Прошла вечность! — парировал Джонни, поднимая вверх руки. — И, как ты знаешь, фраза «разве не ты был мёртв ещё на прошлой неделе?» на самом деле не такой сильный афродизиак в Нью-Йорке, как может казаться.

— Подожди, — сказал Питер, — Подожди, я… ты знал того парня раньше?

Джонни выглядел слегка виноватым.

— Возможно? В смысле, я _мог_ бы знать. Вполне возможно, что я встречался с ним после пары коктейлей однажды и—…

Питер простонал, опустив голову. Он всё ещё не мог заставить себя чувствовать вину за то, что сломал тому парню запястье.

— Не будь таким осуждающим! Я просто хотел — я просто _хотел_ , — отрезал Джонни, хмуро на него посмотрев. — Хорошо?

В его глазах тлели угли. Питер был больше, чем просто одержим идеей о Джонни, испытывающим жажду.

— Мы можем это исправить, — сказал он, почувствовав, как у него пересохло во рту.

— Знаешь, я уже слышал так много слов… — поддразнил Джонни, наклонив вбок голову. Питер зарычал, снова прижимая его к кровати и захватывая губами его рот.

— Почему ты так и не сделал? — спросил Питер. — Не пошёл куда-нибудь, никого не нашёл?..

— О, не будь глупым, — произнёс Джонни. Он предупреждающе укусил Питера за губу. — У меня есть _ты_.

Это было почти чересчур для него. Он аккуратно прижался лбом ко лбу Джонни, затем начал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев по его шее и ключицам в погоне за румянцем на его коже.

— Я должен быть польщен, а? — прошептал он в кожу Джонни. — Киновечер со мной лучше, чем странный инопланетный секс, который ты запланировал?

— Всё не так уж и плохо обернулось, не правда ли? — спросил Джонни. — С тех пор, как мы остались наедине?

— Всё это время я вынашивал этот коварный план, — ответил Питер, ухмыльнувшись.

— Ну давай, — сказал Джонни, выгибаясь ему навстречу. — Что ты собираешься делать, всю ночь со мной разговаривать?

— Не подавай мне идеи, — ответил он, но затем Джонни взял его руку, проводя ей по своему бедру вверх и назад, пока не стало окончательно ясно, чего он хотел. Питер вздрогнул, когда его пальцы задели тугое колечко мышц.

— Давай, — повторил Джонни, приподняв подбородок и требовательно взглянув.

— Да, — сказал Питер с дрожью в голосе. Он открыл смазку. — Да, хорошо, горячая штучка. Больше не нужно ждать.

Он работал пальцами, водил туда и обратно, подготавливая его так долго, как мог вынести. Он хотел делать это часами — доводить до грани и собирать его по частям. Простое столкновение их губ заставило Джонни вздохнуть так, как будто Питер сделал что-то невероятное; Питер боялся спрашивать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как кто-то вот так к нему прикасался. До Негативной Зоны — он мог почти с точностью это предугадать. Он не будет тащить это в их постель, не сейчас, когда три его пальца внутри Джонни, и Джонни, прерываясь на то, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, угрожает поджечь его, если он не приступит к делу.

— Почему ты так в этом хорош? — спросил Джонни, одной рукой запутавшись в простынях около головы. — Ты можешь просто лажать ну хоть _в чем-нибудь_ —...

— Извини, — ответил Питер, смеясь почти истерически. Он скрутил пальцы, просто чтобы доказать свою точку зрения, и Джонни ахнул, откинув голову назад. — Было бы лучше, если бы прямо сейчас выяснилось, что я плох в постели?

— Я бы чувствовал себя превосходно, — заверил он. Это не помешало ему податься назад, к пальцам Питера, пытаясь насадиться на них ещё глубже. Питер сжал его бедро и вытащил пальцы.

— Зачем рушить традицию? — спросил он, прижав рот к его горлу. — Теперь я собираюсь тебя трахнуть.

Джонни издал стон.

— _Наконец-то_.

Он приложил тупую головку члена к отверстию Джонни и надавил, двигаясь вперёд, в поглощающую жаркую тесноту. Рот Джонни приоткрылся, из его груди вырвался низкий стон. Питер почувствовал его так же отчетливо, как и услышал.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, немного дрожа от усилия, которое он над собой совершал, чтобы не толкнуться в Джонни сразу на всю длину. Для него тоже прошло уже много времени: вся эта жизнь с кучей работы, другой работы, и ещё работы — на этот раз с Фондом Будущего. С этим у него не было времени для романтики. По крайней мере, ему так казалось. Джонни вокруг него был таким идеальным, и Питер не мог даже вообразить себя этого лишенным. Каждое место на теле Джонни, к которому он прикасался, казалось вибрирующим от силы всего того, что он чувствовал.

Джонни пылко кивнул, крепко зажмурившись.

— Это, — произнес он, откинув голову назад и издавая тяжёлые вдохи, скользя ладонями по спине Питера. Он охрип; Питер никогда не слышал его таким раньше. — Это всё, чего я хотел, я хотел кого-то сильного, кого-то, кто бы держал меня, заставил меня забыть—...

— Нет, — сказал Питер, тряхнув головой. — Нет, не забыть. Помнить. Хорошие времена, просто хорошие времена. Каждый раз, когда я сводил тебя с ума—…

Джонни издал звук, который на одну половину был стоном и на другую — смехом, всё ещё держа глаза закрытыми.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума прямо сейчас, — признал он, хватая Питера за шею и притягивая его вниз для ещё одного поцелуя, его распахнутый рот под губами Питера напоминал лаву. Пятки Джонни упирались ему в поясницу, требовательно побуждая его войти ещё глубже. — Пожалуйста, Питер, прошу—…

— Как ты этого хочешь? — спросил Питер, качая вперёд бёдрами, совершая неглубокие маленькие толчки. Если Джонни хочет, чтобы кто-то взял на себя управление, что ж, он мог положиться на Питера. — Быстро? Или медленно.

На «медленно» Джонни простонал, его ресницы дрожали.

— Медленно, — утвердительно произнёс Питер практически в рот Джонни. Он толкнулся глубже, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не поддаться инстинктам, противясь жгучему желанию схватить Джонни за бёдра и взять его жёстко. — Хорошо, красавчик. Взгляни на меня?

Джонни вздрогнул, распахивая глаза. Питер встретился с ним взглядом, прежде чем войти полностью, и Джонни под ним выгнул спину. Питер не хотел моргать, не хотел упустить ни единой секунды с тех пор, как начал двигаться длинными медленными толчками, достаточно сильными для того, чтобы тряслась кровать. Джонни тяжело дышал, издавая стон на каждом толчке, грязно выругавшись, когда Питер сильнее раскрыл его бедра, чтобы войти ещё глубже.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал Питер в неожиданном потрясении. Джонни издал удивлённый звук, быстро проводя рукой по глазам. Питер прижался ртом к губам Джонни, целуя их всюду, опять и опять. — Когда я услышал то сообщение, я подумал об этом, знаешь? Да, я люблю тебя—...

— Питер, — выдохнул Джонни, раскрыв рот в немом звуке, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Питера. Питер наслаждался покалыванием в том месте, где в его кожу вонзились ногти. — Я не могу, не могу—…

— Да, вот так, — ответил Питер, просовывая между ними ладонь, обхватив ей твёрдый член Джонни. Он чувствовал его, балансирующего на самом краю, и начал гладить быстрее и с большей силой. — Всё хорошо, прелесть, давай.

Джонни обильно кончил, сжимаясь вокруг члена Питера и выплеснувшись на руку Питера и свой живот. Их губы были прямо напротив друг друга, и всё это время Питер продолжал двигаться, глотая звуки, которые он издавал, и кусая этот покрасневший рот.

— Питер, — обмякнув под ним, пробормотал со смешком Джонни, не чувствуя в своём теле костей. Он произнёс его имя как что-то особенное, проводя ладонью себе по глазам. — О.

— Ты такой горячий, — произнес Питер. Маленькие царапины, оставленные Джонни на его теле, исчезнут к утру; он чувствовал себя немного расстроенным этой мыслью. — Кто-то когда-нибудь уже говорил тебе это раньше?

— Как-то раз было, может быть, дважды, — ответил Джонни севшим голосом.

— Я просто должен держать тебя всё время в кровати, ты в курсе? — спросил Питер, прикасаясь к его лицу, уголку рта. — Вместе со мной, просто...

Он запнулся, пробормотав проклятие. Джонни засмеялся, издав удивлённый звук и кивнув.

— Да, — сказал он. — Да, это звучит... Питер, ты собираешься—…

Он осёкся, издав высокий протяжный звук, когда Питер толкнулся в него опять, на этот раз жёстче и сильнее, и изголовье кровати ритмично билось о стену, когда Питер трахал его. Он схватился за плечи Питера, крепко обвив его ногами.

Питер кончил с криком, зарывшись лицом в плечо Джонни, пока Джонни громко дышал ему в ухо. Он приходил в себя медленно, заново регистрируя в голове все ощущения: прерывистое дыхание Джонни, тёплые руки Джонни, его разведённые бедра. Заминка в том, как поднимается и опускается грудь Джонни и лёгкий прерывистый звук, когда он вытащил из него свой ставший мягким член.

Джонни просто пялился на него широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами. Он был красным до самой груди и покрытый потом Питера и собственной спермой, его волосы разметались по подушке и напоминали спутанный золотой нимб. Он смотрел на Питера с опасением во взгляде, так, как будто ждал, чтобы тот что-то сказал, как будто Питер мог сделать что-то ужасное, например, очнуться от морока или прийти в себя. Как будто у него действительно существовал хоть малейший шанс так поступить.

— Прямо медовый месяц, а? — проурчал он, медленно сталкиваясь с Джонни лбами.

Джонни рассмеялся во весь голос, зарывшись пальцами в мокрые волосы Питера.

* * *

— О чем думаешь? — мягко спросил Джонни в темноте, зевнув. Он опустил голову, и теперь его лоб упирался Питеру в плечо. Его волосы имели приятный запах шампуня, который они обнаружили в местном душе. Питер водил подушечками пальцев вверх и вниз по его руке, едва прикасаясь. — Такой серьезный, как будто не провел свою ночь просто _потрясающе_.

— Ничего такого, — ответил Питер, тряхнув головой. Их носы задели друг друга, соприкоснувшись, потом губы, а затем они опять целовались, долго и глубоко. Питер был уверен, что целовать Джонни стало его новым любимым хобби, забирая первенство даже у прогулок на паутине. — Ни о чем.

— Ну конечно, — произнес Джонни. — Скажи, я тебя первый день знаю? Нет. Я могу буквально _почувствовать_ , когда ты сам ешь себе мозги. Что произошло?

Питер вздохнул и сдвинулся, обвив руку вокруг талии Джонни и притягивая его ближе. Джонни легко уступил, забросив на ноги Питера одну из своих длинных ног. Он издал тихий вопросительный звук, целуя уголок губ Питера, прижавшись губами к его подбородку. Питер наслаждался его теплом.

— Я могу держать тебя здесь всю ночь, паучья башка, — поддразнил Джонни, но затем снова прижался лицом к шее Питера, согревая её своим дыханием. — Расскажешь мне?

Другая рука Питера оказалась в ловушке под телом Джонни. Он обхватил ладонью его затылок, пропуская волосы через пальцы.

— Я не спас тебя, — наконец, признался он.

— Извини, кто из нас просидел за решеткой у пришельцев? — поинтересовался Джонни, снова смеясь прямо в кожу Питера. Питер закатил глаза, слегка потянув его за волосы.

— Не сейчас. Раньше, — сказал он. Джонни в его руках напрягся. — Когда ты был в Зоне. Я просто… как будто смирился с этим.

— Это всё не твоя вина, — произнес Джонни через какое-то время. — И не твои полномочия.

— Я должен был, — возразил Питер, замолкнув со вздохом. — Не знаю. Я должен был попытаться прийти за тобой.

— Как? — спросил Джонни.

Чувство вины пронзило грудь Питера. Его большой палец беспокойно бегал по бедру Джонни.

— Я не знаю, — признался он.

Джонни какое-то время молчал, просто дыша Питеру в шею. Потом он толкнул Питера в грудь. Он не стал сопротивляться, послушно перевернувшись, и Джонни забрался сверху, всё ещё не убирая ладоней с его груди. Питер пристроил руки на талии Джонни, просто для того, чтобы его удержать.

— Всегда должен быть супергероем, а? Ты приспособил под меня свою дурацкую суперсилу, ты можешь спасти меня в другой раз, — произнес Джонни. Его волосы падали ему на лицо, выражение которого было таким чистым и искренним в ярком холодном свете инопланетной луны. Простыни спутались у него в ногах. — Ты знаешь, что для меня значило то, что ты был первым, кого я увидел по ту сторону?

— А потом ты оскорбил мой наряд, — парировал Питер, позволив любви вперемешку с нежностью просочиться в голос. Он потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем.

— Он начинает мне нравиться, — произнес Джонни в то крошечное пространство, что их разделяло. — Но я думаю, что ты больше нравишься мне без него.

— Я даже не в состоянии сейчас оценить крутые пикапные фразочки, а? — смеясь сказал Питер. Но Джонни лишь издал вздох.

— Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты остался с моей семьёй, — произнес Джонни. — Спасибо за то, что послушал меня единственный раз за всю свою жизнь.

— Хорошо, — ответил Питер, хватая Джонни за заднюю часть шеи, целуя его опять, в этот раз напористее и глубже. — Хорошо, спичка. Твоя взяла.

— Серьезно? — промычал Джонни. — Странно, потому что из нас двоих именно тебе сейчас вот-вот повезёт.

— О-о-о, Факел, — засмеялся Питер. — Я знал, что должна была быть причина, почему ты мне понравился.

* * *

— Я сам могу таскать свою сумку, придурок.

Питер нёс сумку, игнорируя попытку Джонни схватить её. Одновременно с ней он протянул руку и стащил солнечные очки Джонни, пристроив их на своем лице. Джонни издал возмущенный возглас, пытаясь украсть их обратно. Питер просто скользнул рукой ему на поясницу и поцеловал его.

— Окей, — пробормотал Джонни, закрывая глаза. — Можешь забрать сумку.

— Как будто тебе не нравится, что я твой носильщик, — пропел Питер.

Джонни вернул себе очки, когда они разделились.

— Что мы скажем твоей семье? — спросил Питер.

Джонни расправил плечи, устраивая ладони на плечах Питера.

— Я оставил тебе своё место в команде, — сказал он, пожимая плечами. — Я был непреклонен по этому поводу — не знаю, сказал он тебе или нет, но я оставил Риду отдельную инструкцию на такой случай. И после того, что ты вчера устроил, не думаю, что они будут удивлены...

— Они будут смеяться над нами всю дорогу домой, да? — сказал Питер.

Джонни хмыкнул, беря Питера за руку.

— Они не остановятся даже когда мы вернемся на Землю, Паукоголовый. Но ты сам подписался, помнишь? Все прелести быть частью большой семьи.

— Я ни на что не подписывался, — уточнил Питер. — Ты меня подписал.

Джонни улыбнулся — широко и по-настоящему — и посмотрел на него.

— И это сработало. Это сработало, верно? Всё супер?

Питер позволил ему вытащить себя за дверь, в вестибюль, где их ждали оставшиеся члены семьи.

— А ты сам как думаешь?


End file.
